


The Sith and the Three Threads

by ToriRay



Series: Fairy Tale Shenanigans [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I still dont know what I am doing, Mentions of Slavery, One Shot, based on The Devil with Three Golden Hairs, fairy tales give woman no agency and i hate it but im part of the problem now just a bit, might edit later, no beta we die like men, we will see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriRay/pseuds/ToriRay
Summary: A child is born with great powers and a prophecy saying he will one day do great things, to bad this is a fairy tale and people like trying to avoid prophecies in those.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Fairy Tale Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930711
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Sith and the Three Threads

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, I have been reading a lot of fairy tales lately and this one just seemed to fun not to write. I have noticed a lack of simple fairy tale retellings in my fandoms, so I might get back to actually writing other stories soon but for now I'm on a fairy tale spin.  
> The Devil with the Three Golden Hairs is taken from the Brothers Grimm and since I'm a b*tch for german fairy tales, here is one of my favorite but with a star wars twist.  
> Enjoy!

There was once a slave woman who gave birth to a son with great powers. Powers so great, that it was said he would one day rise from his lowly position of a slave, set free many other slaves and marry the princess.  
Tales of the toddler’s gifts spread from the slaves to the serfs to the servants, and eventually to the Chancellor’s ear. They said that the boy had powers that could exceed even the Jedi of Coruscant, as he was a small boy with no training and was already moving objects with his mind, and predicting events that have yet to pass. Many believed that this slave boy could marry royalty one day.  
Chancellor Palpatine fumed at this, hoping to have his own son marry Princess Padme to secure his position and the family as one of the most powerful in the land. So Palpatine set off in disguise to the city where the slave mother and child lived.  
When he arrived he could do nothing but sneer at the filth and grime that was sticking to his clothes as unwashed slaves walked past him behind their masters. Palpatine found the owner of the powerful child, whose name he did not bother to remember, and payed the owner a hansom sum for the child to take as his own slave.  
When Palpatine looked upon the child he could only see a nuisance that would eventually get in his way. he told the crying child to shut up as they walked away from the only home the boy had ever known.  
Palpatine brings the child to a large river, the only one near the city as the desert tends to not have plentiful rivers as they do closer to the capital. The Chancellor then puts the crying boy into a small box and tosses it into the river, not looking back at the doomed box as he heads back to his men and carriage waiting to take him back to his own palace to wash the slave quarters off of his skin.  
The box floats down the river, bobbing up and down, carried not just by the current, but by the boy’s power, which will not allow him to die in this way.  
The boy eventually feels the box stop moving and is surprised to see the sunlight again as the top is removed and he is greeted by the smiling face of a kind man.  
The man pulls him out of the box and introduces himself as Qui-Gon Jinn, a Jedi from the monastery on the hill. He asks what the small boy’s name is, but the child just stays silent as the monk walks him up to the monastery where he lives.  
Eventually the boy names himself Anakin, telling the other Jedi that he was bought and almost drown by his master. The Jedi tell Anakin that he may stay and learn with them since he has no home and cannot remember where he is from.  
Over the years Anakin grows strong in the mystical Force that the monks train to harness. He grows quickly in his studies and impresses the Jedi with his capabilities in the Force, challenging even the greatest among them when he is only fifteen years old and winning, earning him prestige and glory around the temple.  
Many years later and the Chancellor has forgotten about the slave boy whom he drown, that is, until he visits the monastery of the Jedi of Yavin and finds the boy there, practicing and showing off his power in the Force. The Chancellor is enraged, knowing that the boy had escaped his due fate long ago, but the power hungry man calms himself. Knowing that the Jedi exist to serve the ruling families of the land, he calls the boy, who is introduced as Anakin, over to his entourage. He asks that the boy to carry a letter to the Royal House and deliver it to Commander Fox. The boy, eager to do something with his skills, accepts and heads off towards the capital and the castle of the royal family.  
What Anakin did not know was that on the letter, Palpatine had written “As soon as this boy arrives, he is to be killed and buried with no witnesses”. Signed and sealed with the Chancellor’s insignia, all Anakin could think is that he is doing something outside of the monastery, a place he had not left all his life.  
The young Jedi soon realizes though, that directions are not as easy as they seem when you are walking on terrain that you have never gone through, and quickly became lost in the giant forest that separated the city of Yavin and the capital of Coruscant.  
He trekked for hours, but finally found a small cottage where he was greeted by a young man named Jiro. He explains to Jiro that he is bringing a letter to the commander of Coruscant, but that he has gotten lost and would be grateful if he could spend the night. Jiro only laughs and tells the poor boy that he has stumbled into the house of a great pirate, and that when the rest of the boys get back, Anakin will die.  
Anakin only responds that he is not afraid of any pirates, as he has nothing on him except the letter, and asks if Jiro could wake him when the pirates get back.  
Jiro does not wake Anakin when the pirates get back, instead, he gives the letter to his leader, Hondo, who opens the letter and only feels sorry for the boy. Impressed with the man’s bravery and lack of common sense for sleeping in a pirate’s house who you have been told will kill you, Hondo tells one of his men to bring him a re-sealer as he begins writing a new note for the boy to take.  
In the morning, Hondo hands the unopened note to Anakin, telling the boy never to tell anyone where their house was, or they really would kill him. As Anakin went off, with better directions this time, Hondo could only laugh, as he had written “As soon as this boy arrives, he is to wed the princess”. Still laughing at the thought of the Chancellor’s face when he returned back to the capitol, he opened a new bottle for his men to share.  
When Anakin arrived and handed the letter to Commander Fox, he was surprised to find out that he was to be wed to a woman he had never met. Not just that, but the princess of the land he had lived in all his life.  
He was soon whisked away to be fitted for new robes and escorted to the alter to meet his wife.  
It was a splendid affair, not that Anakin would really know the difference, he had never been to a wedding, and the monks were celibate, so he was very confused come the end of the night.  
His wife Padme was amazing though. She was a bit upset that she was being married off by the chancellor, a person, she told Anakin, that should have no power over who she loves and marries.  
Padme did warm up to him after he began carving little things for her, and floating them around in the air, making them play out stories he had found in her library when ever she was stressed from working or was getting riled up about the idiot men who kept trying to rule her life as she became closer to ruling without the chancellor needing to look over her shoulder.  
Anakin just thought Padme was perfect from the beginning, knowing that a woman with her beauty could only be an angle in human form, and her intelligence could only show that she was indeed smarter than all of the people he met in the royal court.  
Their bliss came to an end one day though, almost a year after their wedding, the chancellor returned from his parading around the land to find the monk had not been killed but instead married to the princess, who was not protesting she be allowed to rule without the approval of the Chancellor, something that the boy seemed to be helping her get enough signatures to do.  
But the Chancellor was smart, he knew that the princess could potentially get the votes she needed, he had a plan for that though. At the council meeting the next day after she presented her idea for finally ruling without the approval of the chancellor now that she was of age and married.  
Palpatine told her “For you to serve on your own, an act of courage must be done, you must bring the council three threads of the Sith’s cloak to prove that you can be Queen.”  
Palpatine knew that she could never traverse the lands between them and the Sith, much less bring back a piece of one of their cloaks.  
That night, Anakin and Padme hatched their own plan, knowing that Palpatine was doing this just to get one of them killed. Anakin would go to the land of the Sith and bring back the strands of cloak, while each day he was gone, Padme would distract the council telling them that she was preparing and would soon begin her journey.  
Though Padme was scared he would die in the hellish land the Sith called home and be force to marry a different man to satisfy the council, Anakin told her “The Sith could never scare me”, and then headed out of the window, using his power in the Force to protect him from the multi-story fall.  
The next day, he is met with a large body of water. Too long to go around, and to vast to swim across. He finds a ferry on the water and the droid working the ship says “I shall take you across, but only if you can tell me why I must row back and forth without relief.”  
Anakin replies “I know many things, and when I return I shall tell you your answer”  
After crossing the water, Anakin walked until he found a large gate in his way. The Stormtroopers at the gate asked his trade, and he responded, “I know many things that others do not.”  
The trooper only laughed and asked, “If you know so much, tell us why we are always tricked by mindless hand gestures and mind tricks.”  
Anakin cocked a smile and responded, “When I return, I shall tell you the answer”, he then walked past the guards and into the city of the Sith.  
It was not a pleasant place, it was burning hot and ash seemed to fall from the sky randomly, as if a volcano had not yet made up its mind if it would finally blow today.  
He continued through the city until he made it to the palace of the Sith Lord who ruled over the lands, Sidious. Here he saw workers in the garden, knowing this was his best way in he tried to sneak past them, but was stopped by one  
“You are not one bound in chains by a Sith, yet only one who the Sith would surely kill would be able to make it past this point”  
“My friend, I know many things that others do not, if you help me find the Sith Lord, I might be able to help you with your problems”  
“We were all once great Jedi, the enemy of the Sith, so for you who claims to be so wise tell me this, why are our kyber gardens bare.”  
“when I return I shall tell you, and hopefully you will be able to free yourselves from the chains of the Sith”  
Anakin then when into the castle. When he finds the throne room, the Sith is not there, only a lonely apprentice sitting in a chair, tapping his red fingers in boredom.  
The apprentice perks at the sight of Anakin, shadows not being on the younger boy’s side.  
“For what have you come to this place seeking, not many would come here if they were not stupid or desperate for something.” The apprentice said with sick glee.  
“I have come seeking the answer to three questions and three threads from the Sith lords cloak.” Anakin responded as the apprentice began circling him.  
“My master has left me with nothing to do for weeks now, his punishments have gotten old and I grow tired of the complacent people which we rule, tell me these questions you seek the answer to, and I shall find the answer and the threads which you need to fulfil your foolish quest.”  
So Anakin told the apprentice, maul, the question about the crystals, the mind tricks, and the ferry droid. He was then told to hide himself better in the shadows, as the Sith Lord was coming home soon.  
So Anakin waited in the shadows, then heard the Sith enter the room and sit across from Maul, who was in a meditative position.  
“Did anything occur while I was away?” the old Sith asked, voice gravely and dark.  
“No master, nothing happened, all of this land is to scared of your power to think of doing anything to offend you”  
“Good, Good. Always keep them fearful, docile sheep are the easiest to heard my young apprentice. Now, clean my robes, this ash is ruining the color.”  
So the Sith sat on his throne and the apprentice began picking the ash off of the robes the Sith was still wearing.  
As Maul begun picking the ash off the robes, he pulled a thread from the robe. Confused, his master called to him, wondering why he was ruining the robe.  
“Oh I am sorry my master, I believe I was having a vision and must have pulled the thread on accident.” Maul then described the ferry-droid and the Sith said all the droid must do is find another who is crossing and hand them the pole, they would then be free.  
Maul then picked at the ash a little more before pulling another thread from the robe. Confused again, the Sith kicked the apprentice.  
“I am sorry my master, I must have had another vision and pulled the thread on accident.” Maul again described his ‘vison’, this time, it was of Stormtroopers who no longer were fooled by his master’s mind tricks and began an uprising. The old Sith laughed and said that Stormtroopers were dumb enough to fall for mind tricks because their drinks were laced with poison, they will never stop drinking, so the Sith will never need to worry.  
Maul then went back to picking the ash off the cloak, before pulling a final string near the collar. Again the Sith was confused and hit the apprentice for his foolishness.  
“Oh I am sorry my master, I was having a terrible vision and pulled the thread in horror.” Again, Maul described his ‘vision’, depicting a horrible scene where the enslaved Jedi outside escaped their chains and the kyber began growing back.  
The old Sith laughed again, saying that they would need to purify the tree to allow it to grow again, but that they have forgotten how, so their chains would never break, and he would always rule the lands they once held.  
Maul, now finished picking the ash from his master’s robes, excused himself and went off to his rooms.  
All the while, Anakin stayed hidden in the shadows, remembering the words of the elderly ruler.  
Soon the Sith Lord left the throne room and Maul returned with the three threads, Anakin takes the threads and thanks the apprentice, maul simply tells him to wreak havoc on the realm, as Sidious has insulted him the last time and he shall no longer protect these lands for the Sith.  
Anakin first reaches the gardens on his way home. He tells the Jedi that they must purify the tree and their chains will break. He helps them and watches the tree glow and grow as tiny kyber crystals begin to grow and the Jedi begin to break their chains with the help of the crystals.  
Anakin then reaches the stormtroopers. He tells them about the poison in their drinks and how to allows others to easily affect their minds. The troopers begin breaking barrels and thanking him for his help.  
Anakin then reaches the ferry-droid, who he tells will receive his answer when they reach the shore. Once the young man steps on shore, he tells the droid that he need only give his pole to the next person to step on his ferry and he will be free.  
The castle erupts into joy when Padme presents the three threads of the Sith’s cloak to the council the next day. Astounded, the council agrees that she will become Queen the following day. Palpatine, consumed by rage, demands to know how Padme gathered those threads.  
The Queen-to-be smiles at her former chancellor and tells him the ferry-droid got them for her. Palpatine then rushes to find the ferry-droid, to learn the truth about the whole thing. The ferry-droid tells him to step on and he will explain.  
The moment Palpatine’s foot is on the boat, the droid shoves his pole into the former-Chancellor’s hand and runs away, screaming about his freedom, leaving Palpatine trapped forever to ferry people from one side to another.  
Padme and Anakin lived happily, never hearing from Palpatine again, but hearing about a revolution going on in the land of the Sith lord where jedi now roamed again and their Stormtrooper’s aim had improved by almost 1000% almost overnight.


End file.
